


Ruling Midgard

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen





	Ruling Midgard

She didn’t know what had gotten her in this mess, but now she had to get through it. She had thought the gig sounded sweet, easy money, but it turned out to be something else.

The tunnels of the old subway station were filled with the sounds of heavy machinery and running feet. What exactly was going on was a mystery, rumours flew around like shrapnel, making her worried. She spent a lot of time with her head ducked while she worked on the cars that looked like they had been shot at.

“It’s a few cars to fix,” Bob had said. “Easy money, fast and no questions asked.” She should have asked herself why he chose her to take that job, but she guessed she was expandable. While she was really good at her job, most of his customers preferred a man to work on their babies.

She had seen a few glimpses of the stranger who seemed to be running the show. He was clad in leather, green and gold and black. His outfit looked as if he had taken it from a comic book, but at the same time he looked regal and nobody’d dare to laugh at him. It was just one car to check up and it looked like it was in good condition. A quick look over, pocketing the money and she’d be off, leaving this strange place and the even stranger people behind.

Her luck held up and the car was in really good condition. She didn’t have to change anything much less make repairs. The last thing was to look at the undercarriage and she’d be done. It was already getting late and people were leaving. She actually didn’t mind, their whispered conversations made her more nervous. She lay down on the trolley and pushed herself under the car.

When she was just about down, she noticed the sound of steps coming near. If she was lucky it was the guy with the money. The steps halted in front of the car and she looked at boots. She swore under her breath. Those weren’t normal working boots. They were made of fine leather, black with golden details. Chaps covered the sides and she was pretty sure that this was the boss. Slowly she propelled herself from under the car and looked up. Standing over her was indeed the strange man who called the shots. His long black hair was a stark contrast to his pale skin and his eyes blazed with green fire.

She was pretty sure that he was somewhat deranged, looking feverish, with a crazy smile on his lips, starring down at her.

“I’m done, sir,” she managed to say in a pretty normal voice and he grinned, seemingly pleased.

“Good, good. Soon it will be time for the next phase of my plan,” he murmured, more to himself than to her. She shivered. He definitively sounded crazy. He offered her his hand and surprised, she took it. He hoisted her up, but didn’t move so she was pinned between the car and him.

“So, I’ll just get my money and be out of your hair,” she mumbled, his proximity making her nervous. He was quite tall and even with all of the craziness still really hot. His grin had become feral and he looked her over with a hungry look in his eyes.

“I’m quite please by your work,” he said as his eyes lingered on her cleavage. “I always find a woman’s touch to be quite beneficial for such work. Gentle but firm if necessary.”

If any other man had said this, she would have rolled her eyes, but this one made it sound like a promise. She licked her lips and heard herself answer: “Glad to be of service, sir.”

He chuckled and spun her around, pressing her against the car.

“There is indeed a service I would like to receive from you,” he purred in her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat, while heat pooled between her legs. What the hell was happening here? A deranged stranger in cosplay garb was coming on to her and she was getting aroused by it?

It was as if she had stumbled into a bad porn, but she couldn’t keep herself from grinding her ass into his crotch, being rewarded with a hiss from the man behind her.

“Ah, I see you’re willing to play this game with me,” he whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her skin. “But you should be aware that I’m not a gentle man.”

“I don’t need a gentle man,” she groaned, as his hands wandered over her belly up to cup her breasts. He chuckled again and squeezed her flesh, thumbing over her nipples.

“I’m pleased to hear that,” he ground out and rubbed against her. He was already hard and she could feel the wetness between her legs at the pure thought of what was about to happen.

He pushed her shirt over her head and tore of her bra, going back to squeezing and fondling her breast. She tilted back her head and moaned, which elicited a growl from him. He bit her neck and pinched her nipples, making her yelp. She pushed back against him, rubbing her ass against him, while she opened the buttons on her jeans.

“Quite eager, I like that,” he observed and let go of her, working on his own clothes. When she leaned forward to push down her panties, he smacked her bare ass and then rubbed his hand over her red skin. His finger travelled between her cheeks and down to her pussy, rubbing against her, making her moan again.

“You’re already so wet for me,” he growled and grabbed her hips. She could feel his erection pressing against her and pushed back at him. He rubbed against her, his fingers digging hard into her hips. She leaned against the hood of the car, her tits against the metal, biting her lips in anticipation.

“I’m going to fuck you, making you scream until your throat is raw,” he announced and the head of his cock teased her entrance.

“Yes, please,” she hissed and he slammed into her, pushing her further onto the car and making her scream out. He waited a moment, but when she didn’t protest, he began to thrust into her, immobilizing her with his firm grip on her hips. She had the feeling he was filling her completely, whenever he sheathed himself in her, leaving her empty when he pulled back until only the head was in her, only to slam back into her.

“O God,” she groaned and he chuckled.

“Exactly,” he growled. “I’m going to be a benevolent ruler. I’m going to claim Midgard just as I claim you,” he panted, as he relentlessly pounded into her. She didn’t care what he was sprouting, she just needed him to keep driving into her.

A disappointed squeal escaped her lips when he pulled out, but he only did so to flip her around. He pulled her legs apart and drove into her again, grinning down at her with those wild eyes and flashing teeth. He was still mostly clothed and she felt exposed and vulnerable as she lay there naked, but it felt right. He was ruling her and she loved every second of it.

He pulled up her legs until they rested on his shoulders and he leaned forward, fucking her deeply and at a perfect angle. A light sheen of sweat was on his brow and the feverish light in his eyes seemed only to grow stronger as he pounded into her, making her writhe underneath him. One of his hands snaked between her legs and he rubbed against her clit harshly, making her buck her hips wildly.

“O God, I’m coming,” she panted and he picked up speed, rocking the whole car now with his thrusts. She felt herself clench around him and screamed out her pleasure as she came, hard. He still pumped at the same frantic speed into her and pushed her over the edge a second time, making her see stars, while her whole body felt as if it was on fire. His hands were back on her hips, clutching her even harder, as he was ramming into her, his head thrown back and his mouth open. He was looking glorious.

His rhythm was becoming erratic and he groaned loudly, until he came with a roar. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. She ran her hands through his hair and he looked up at her, a devilish grin on his face. He let her aching legs down and pulled her into a hard kiss.

“You can get that money of yours and leave. Or you follow me now and I’ll take the rest of your voice,” he offered and she just nodded, ready to follow him anywhere.


End file.
